Brown or Blue?
by shield-maiden
Summary: When Scott is allowed to get contacts to replace his shades the question of color becomes an obsession.


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing associated with x-men evolution. Marvel and the WB have that honor.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scott paced back and forth across his room, apparently talking to no one. " I propose," he paused, "no, I would like... dang it just forget it! I'll just go in there and tell it like it is. No big deal; I can wing it." He marched his way down the hall and into the professor's study.  
  
"Hello, Scott," the professor said, wheeling around to face him. " Is there something I can help you with," he asked, as if he had no clue what had been bugging Scott for the past two hours.  
  
"I want contacts," Scott blurted out.  
  
"Now, you know that's an almost impossible task. There's no way for you to put them in, or take them out for that matter, without obliterating something."  
  
" You let Kurt get an image inducer," Scott whined.   
  
"Scott, you must understand that Kurt's mutation doesn't allow him to lead a normal life without some technological help."  
  
" You call this normal," Scott pointed to his glasses.  
  
"Scott, many people in this world wear glasses, it's not something that you alone have to deal with."  
  
" Not sunglasses," Scott piped up. " It's not normal to have to wear "sun" glasses all the time, no one else does. You walk, or wheel, around school for one day wearing these and people would laugh at you too. A person doesn't exactly need sunglasses 24/7."  
  
"Most people don't have your mutation to deal with. And how do you propose you get your contacts in?"  
  
"Well, I've been talking to Kitty about that. She can phase them in."  
  
" Do you know how risky that would be?"  
  
" I'm willing to take the risk if you make them."  
  
" What if you damage your eyes?"  
  
" Damage my eyes," Scott laughed, " my eyes could probably already be considered damaged."  
  
" Well, if that's how you feel I suppose we could try it."  
  
" Alright! Now do you think I should have brown eyes or blue? Hazel would be nice. Green, green would be awesome. Thanks professor!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scott walked down the hall with a big grin on his face, lost in his own daydream of finally looking normal. He was ripped out of this state however by Jean. " Hey, Scott! What's up?"  
  
"Brown or blue," he asked her.  
  
"What?"  
  
" What color eyes do you like best?"  
  
" Uh, blue... but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
" The professor said that I could get contacts."  
  
"Oh," Jean paused, " Are you sure that's safe?"  
  
"Is what safe?"  
  
"Getting contacts. How are you going to put them in?"  
  
" Well, Kitty said she could phase them in. But," he though for a moment, " I bet you could use your telekinesis while I have my glasses on. That would probably be the best way wouldn't it? Thanks, Jean."  
  
"Uh, no problem," Jean replied as Scott continued his stroll down the hall.   
  
Scott started to whistle as he made his way into the kitchen where Kurt happened to be making a sandwich.  
  
"You're in a good mood," Kurt observed, " Extra training sessions?"  
  
"Nope, I'm getting contacts. Guess what color."  
  
"Red?"  
  
"No! Whatever color I want! I can be normal! What color do you think I should get?"  
  
"You? You look like you need to get a reality check. Go outside and wear off some of that pent up happiness because you're starting to scare me." And with that said he bamfed out of sight.  
  
Scott shrugged and grabbed an apple before going outside. He found Evan in the driveway, skating down a makeshift ramp.  
  
"Hey Evan," Scott called. " If you could have any color eyes you wanted what color would you have?" Evan promptly lost his balance and fell on his butt.   
  
"What?"  
  
"What color eyes would you want if they could be any color you wanted?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, um, zebra striped."  
  
" That's not an option."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
" Me. No one has zebra striped eyes."  
  
"Sure they do; I saw it in a magazine once. There was an advertisement for contacts, even if you didn't need them. Just to look cool, ya know? The zebra striped ones were awesome. Why'd you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering. The professor said I could get contacts."  
  
"Oh, look online and see what they all got. Maybe that'll help."  
  
"Thanks Evan."  
  
Scott hurried back into the house and bumped into Logan, literally. "Hey, Logan, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot," Logan said, looking rather disinterested.  
  
"Okay, what color contacts would you get if you could have any color you wanted?"  
  
"I don't need them. Remember, my healing ability?"  
  
"It's a hypothetical question."  
  
"Orange?"  
  
"What," Scott asked, taken back.   
  
"Would you like a slice of an orange," Logan repeated, offering Scott a piece.  
  
"Um, no thank you. Now could we get back to the question?"  
  
"Well, if you don't want a slice of an orange that's your loss," said Logan as he sauntered into the living room.  
  
Scott just shook his head. There was just no way to talk to Logan when you had something important to ask him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scott was confused. While earlier that day he had had some clue as to what he wanted he was now totally undecided. There were more choices than he had ever imagined. He just couldn't pick one all by himself. He needed help. He needed...to poll the institute!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Okay, I need your help. I've made these ballots to help you make a decision. Please check off the color contact that you think I should get. It's of the utmost importance." A few snickers could be heard from around the room, which was filled with students of the Xavier Institute. Scott handed out the ballots and waited for them to be returned.  
  
It took about a minute before they had been returned and Scott began to look over them. "Kurt, I'm not going to get yellow ones with smiley faces. That wasn't even an option. And who wrote down that I should keep my glasses?"  
  
Jean's hand shot up in response to the question. " I think you'll look stupid without them," she stated.  
  
"Thanks for your support, Jean," Scott grimaced. He quickly tallied up the responses and announced the results. "I'm going to get blue ones. How long will it take, Professor?"  
  
"A couple of weeks at the least."  
  
"Very well, I await the new me."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day finally arrived and as soon as the contacts were placed in his eyes he felt like a new person, one ready to face the world. He took off his glasses to reveal the "new" him. "I wanna see what they look like," he exclaimed, dashing to the nearest mirror. As soon as he looked at himself he screamed. Instead of the blue ones he had wanted were a pair of yellow smiley faces. "Kurt!" he yelled.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
" That's all there is. There isn't...anymore." - the "Madeline" tv show  
  
Like the quote says, that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it and please review to let me know what you think. 


End file.
